


the beast you made of me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Harry, Phone Sex, Rimming, Self indulgence on my part tbh, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The bell tinkled, and Harry froze as an overpowering scent, musky and thick, crisp and slightly sweet, yet utterly masculine, delightfully tickled his senses. Harry's eyes slowly slid up to see the source of this wonderful scent, and his breath was taken away at the sex god before him, all muscled and compact and utterly screaming of Alpha. Icy blue eyes stared him down, set off by sharp cheekbones, a stubbled jaw that looked yummy enough to nibble on, and caramel hair, which was lazily gelled, a few pieces falling over his forehead. His skin was tan, his hands strong and steady, his biceps still clearly visible even through his jacket. Every fiber of Harry's being stood at full alert.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one where Harry's a vanilla-sweet Omega and Louis walks into his bakery one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beast you made of me

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a sequel!!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3491330
> 
> Basically this is me indulging myself in some of my favorite kinks and what even happened??? I've got almost 5k of omega Harry.
> 
> Recommended playlist, not in any particular order:  
> Howl/Heartlines- Florence + the Machine
> 
> Animals- Maroon 5
> 
> Animal- The Cab
> 
> I Know I'm a Wolf- The Young Heretics
> 
> and The Wolf- Fever Ray
> 
> Ps thanks Christian without you this wouldn't have happened
> 
> Kudos and comments= love
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> PPS I resurrected my tumblr, it's racylacyharry :) I accept prompts!

In a world where for every Omega, there were two Alphas, Harry was used to the attention. All Omegas, male or female, were conditioned from a young age to expect it. They spent each day from primary school on being pampered by Alphas who didn't yet know what genders even were, getting the last juice box, or homework copied, or books and knapsacks carried.

Betas were by far the most common gender, and lived pretty normal lives, with neither heat nor rut to bother them. After that came Alphas, who were not uncommon, but neither garden variety, with their aggressive, dominant tendencies, bold behaviors, and blatant attitudes-- which made for nearly half all famous people being gendered Alpha, their compositions making them predominant choices for music, telly, radio, and quite a lot of politics. Then there were the Omegas, soft, submissive, sensual, and sweet, the rarest gender and the most coveted. At sixteen, each gender fully presented, becoming consenting adults in the eyes of the law. It was a time of sexual maturity and hormones, of mating and marking and marriage. Sixty-five percent of Omegas were bonded with at least one Alpha by their seventeenth birthday. 

Harry had turned sixteen over six months ago, and had documented and delighted in his body changes. 

He'd watched his baby fat disappear, his limbs and torso stretch to new heights, his face thin out, and skin grow clear of unsightly spots. He'd felt his curls grow long and thick, chestnut colored and soft to the touch, and admired how green his eyes became, big and soulful, and pressed his fingertips to full, lush, pink lips with slight fascination. The process of becoming beautiful from an ugly ducking was one every Omega went through, but Harry was still slightly in awe of his newfound status in the world. 

He had a string of admirers at any given time, constantly coming into the little bakery where he worked and pressing compliments and presents on him. Some weren't that nice, and Harry had blushed many a time when an Alpha had started growling particularly filthy things as he worked. Some were so insistent and awful that Harry had to go hide in the back until his manager had gotten the creeps to leave. 

Through it all, Harry remained unaffected. 

Sure, some were handsome, or charming, or rich, but none of them made Harry feel anything remotely close to what he'd learned instant compatibility was-- none of them lit a fire in his belly that said _we could be bonded_. And that spark was essential to a good mating. Genetics before heart, as the saying went. An Omega and an Alpha both had the same drive to mate, bond, and procreate, preferably in that order. Pregnant and unbonded Omegas were few and far between, after all. But their genetics had to match just right, and Harry was quite certain none of his pursuers had affected him the way a true potential mate could.

Today, Harry was fixing and sprucing up their baked goods display, chatting casually to customers as he diligently set to work rearranging and organizing. The bell tinkled, and Harry froze as an overpowering scent, musky and thick, crisp and slightly sweet, yet utterly masculine, delightfully tickled his senses. Harry's eyes slowly slid up to see the source of this wonderful scent, and his breath was taken away at the sex god before him, all muscled and compact and utterly screaming of Alpha. Icy blue eyes stared him down, set off by sharp cheekbones, a stubbled jaw that looked yummy enough to nibble on, and caramel hair, which was lazily gelled, a few pieces falling over his forehead. His skin was tan, his hands strong and steady, his biceps still clearly visible even through his jacket. Every fiber of Harry's being stood at full alert.

Feeling faint and weak-kneed, Harry forced a smile. "H-Hello, how may I help you today?" he asked, cringing at how breathy his voice sounded, at what an idiot he probably looked with flour in his hair, and at the ugly red polyester of his apron clinging to his body awkwardly. 

The Alpha's gaze traced Harry in return, slow and hungry, lingering briefly on Harry's plastic name tag. He blinked and smiled, offering up white, even teeth, the canines sharper than what would be considered normal. 

"What would you recommend, Harry?" the Alpha asked, stressing his name slightly, like he was tasting it, testing it out on his tongue and finding he enjoyed the syllables. "I wasn't really all that hungry before I walked in... But now I'm craving something _sweet_." 

Harry's face flushed intensely-- dear God above, that had to count as flirting, didn't it? And, oh, _holy fuck_ , he was actually getting a bit wet, like a little thirteen-year-old who'd just discovered wanking. Embarrassed and trembling very faintly, Harry took a second to compose himself by staring at his white-knuckled fingers clutching the marble counter top. 

"We're a bakery, I'm sure we can find you something to satisfy that sweet tooth," Harry addressed his ugly black boots serenely, refusing to look up at the Alpha who had so rudely ruined the peaceful afternoon. He shifted uneasily on his feet and abruptly glanced up, biting on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "We've got very good everything. All yummy stuff, all sweet. And lots of tea," Harry hurried to say, feeling flustered.

"I'll take a couple biscuits. You made them." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Harry guessed the Alpha could scent him on them. 

"Three pounds even," Harry answered as he carefully punched in the correct key codes. A tenner was slipped over the counter, and his eyes zoomed in on the thick fingers around the note. He couldn't help but imagine how they'd feel stretching his leaking hole open. Shaking his head once, Harry was halfway through counting change when the Alpha stopped him. 

"Keep the change yourself," the man nearly purred, his eyes trapping Harry like a wolf on a rabbit. "Don't put it in the tip jar. It's meant for _you_." The Alpha smiled crookedly, icy gaze glittering. "By the way, I'm Louis, and I'll be back. When's your next shift, and when does it end?"

Harry swallowed thickly, bunching his hands in his apron and shivering once. He spoke slowly, voice slightly hoarse, "I'll get off at two tomorrow." 

Louis' smile widened. "See you then," he announced, no question in his words, slipping a small piece of paper to Harry. It was assumed to be Louis' number. "And Harold? Feel free to call me beforehand," he hummed huskily, taking his bag of muffins and sidling out, the door swishing shut with a rush of cold, outside air, which finally helped Harry clear his nose of Eau de Alpha. Harry hadn't even had time to question the Harold. 

He turned and slumped against the counter, resting his hot cheek on the cool granite with a groan, already saving Louis' number on his mobile before texting Liam and Niall one simple statement: _SOS lads. SOS._

~~~

The rest of Harry's shift was a bit of a mess. He was foggy and unfocused, slow on the uptake and so clearly out of it that Barbara sent him home early with a titter and a soft scold to get his head on straight by the next day.

After bundling into his pea coat, he stuffed his apron stuffed into his bag and left, walking the short distance to his flat. The light was on, which meant either Niall or Liam was home, and Harry prayed neither of them were attempting to cook him dinner. Nice gesture or not, Harry was so not in the mood for burned noodles. 

Stifling a yawn, he trudged up the steps and slowly unlocked the door, shutting it and locking it behind him. 

"... 'Lo?" Harry called warily. A blond blur attached itself to him. "Hi, Niall," he sighed. The Beta laughed. 

"What was up with your text, mate? Liam was having kittens, convinced you'd had an asthma attack. Did you spill an entire bag of flour again?" Niall asked with a knowing nod. Harry's brows crumpled and he glared at him. Niall chuckled and backed up, hands held up in a surrendering gesture.

"That was _one time_ ," Harry growled with a pout. "And no, in fact, I didn't. I did run into a beautiful Alpha, however, and basically melted into a stuttering preteen," he groaned, wincing as he remembered how foolish he must've seemed. Like a bloody puppy. 

Niall patted him soothingly, humming, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Liam got Indian takeaway; your chicken tikka is in the microwave." 

"Oh. Thanks." Harry huffed and ate his supper in his room, flipping through channels passively on the telly before finally shutting it off. He cleaned up his plate and then went to the loo, taking a quick shower before retiring to bed. 

Tired but not enough to actually, like, _sleep_ , he soon turned to his mobile and the game apps it offered. Soon, however, he grew bored of Angry Birds... And his wandering fingers thumbed to Louis' contact. After a moment of trepidation, Harry fired off a text: _Hiii, it's Harry. xx_

Less than a minute later, his phone buzzed: _hiiii was wondering if you'd get the courage to contact me._

_Well. I have._

_i see that!! whatcha up 2 anyhow? just felt like talking all the sudden?_

_I suppose so, and not much. Just finished getting ready for bed and now I'm a bit bored!_

_you couldn't find anything to occupy that brain of yours?_

_No, not really._

_shame, would've thought an omega like you would be smart and beautiful_

_Sorry to disappoint. x_

_could never be disappointed with you, love. i do need to go though, gotta big meeting 2 morrow!! wish me luck_

_Good luck, me. xx_

_cheeky chap_

_Night :)_

~~~

Within a few weeks, they were close and clearly courting. Louis brought him presents, from expensive clothes to sentimental jewelry, and Harry couldn't stop himself from hanging on every word from the Alpha, just wanting his approval.

They were together constantly, touching chastely and kissing as they nestled in whatever half-hidden alcove they could find. Louis spent days on their couch, holding the Harry in his lap tightly, ignoring Niall's eye rolls and Liam's lovey-dovey looks. They were usually wrapped up in each other, going out for lunch, seeing films at the cinema, and one memorable time, ice skating at the local rink. That one had ended with Harry flailing into a fall on the ice, however, with Louis having to kiss his pout off repeatedly and take him for waffles.

Their relationship was caring and intimate, Louis a perfect gentleman with hungry eyes, and Harry a coy vixen who enjoyed their courtship. Louis was older, twenty-three to Harry's sixteen, and a lawyer to boot. The Alpha always insisted on paying when they went out, and Harry never argued, always paying him back in leftover bakery treats and kisses. 

It was a bit of a fairy tale romance, Harry liked to tell everyone, including his mum when he called home. Everybody expected the next step to be mating and marriage, but they both held back: Harry's inexperience made both of them slightly wary. The closest they came to sex was Harry blushing and mumbling apologies whenever he inevitably got hard during their snogging.

That all changed about two months into their relationship. 

~~~

An off day at work, with no Louis to spring out and cheer him up, left Harry moody and slightly cross. As soon as he got home, he was stripping off his grimy clothes and stopping up the tub, turning on the tap to warm and sliding in once the water reached a good point. He was soon boneless and lazy, breathing in the soothing scent of his body wash and slowly scrubbing up.

His mobile sat tantalizingly close on the lip of the sink, and he reached for it, holding it carefully above the water before texting Louis: _Today was sooooo long... Ugh._

_rough day? wish i coulda been there to help make it better. i had important stuff at work tho_

_It's fine. I just don't feel so great. Hopefully this bath sorts me out._

_oh yeah? bet you look good wet n slippery. careful not 2 drop your mobile!_

_I will, but thanks anyway. xx_

_m thinking bout you in the tub now_

Harry felt his face flush pink from more than just the steamy bath water, quickly replying: _Oh yeah? What of?_

_you naked and dripping. hopefully with more than 1 substance, if im around_

Harry's heart was pounding faintly. Louis had never been so forward before. Kisses and cuddles had been the norm 'til now. 

_Are you implying that_ you _think_ I _think you're attractive? ;)_

_im implying that i could get you wet and dripping with slick in no time, babe_

_That's not a proven fact, Lewis. How do you know I won't block you for this?_

_bc you were practically gagging 4 it at the bakery that first day. thought you were gonna present right then n there_

Harry took a deep, calming breath and shifted restlessly in his slowly cooling bath water. His cock was stirring to life between his thighs, and his hole was already clenching hungrily on nothing, beginning to moisten. Before he could collect himself, his mobile lit up with a photo of what was clearly Louis' erection, thick, reddish, and curving up towards his belly, his knot a vague mention at his base. Harry muffled a groan. 

_c how hard u got me? just thinking bout pushing ur thighs open and licking u til u cry. wanna feel u clench on my tongue and scream my name baby_

_Oh fuck me._

_yea babe wanna do that 2 wanna lick you open nice nd slow then just fuck u so good fast hard nd sloppy_

_Oh god Louis_

Another photo, this showcasing the pre-cum dripping down Louis' length in copious portions at swift speeds. Harry was touching himself now, rubbing a couple digits at his entrance and lightly stroking his dick when the opportunity arose

 _show me babe show me how pretty u look rn_

Harry snapped a quick photo of himself, angled down towards where he clearly had two fingers playing with his hole. 

_god fucking look at u im so hard it hurts_

His mobile suddenly burst into its generic ring tone, and he breathlessly pressed the green call button, raising his phone to his ear. "Louis?"

"Oh god, _Harry_ ," his voice rumbled thickly. "You're so gorgeous. I just want to fuck you up."

"Fuck," Harry panted back, "I'm so wet, just from-- nngh-- just from hearing you. You've got me bleeding _dripping_ , just like a damn girl."

"Yeah, babe, fuck, wanna own that pussy, wanna bend you over and take you doggy style, have you come on my knot like a proper bitch," Louis snarled filthily, his voice rough and coarse. Harry keened, three fingers stuffed up his bum and working over his prostate, mobile pressed to his ear, listening to Louis' muffled grunts and the faint sound of him wanking. 

"'M close already," Harry whined, his eyes fluttering shut as his cheeks blushed pink, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth. 

"... Fuck, me too. I want-- _unf_ \-- want you to come for me," Louis rumbled, his voice gone low and fierce, an utterly Alpha tone. Harry gasped and arched, his hole spasming around his knuckles as he came with a soft sob, striping his belly and bath water with white lines. A ferocious growl rippled through the line, and Harry assumed Louis himself had found release. 

Feeling suddenly and abruptly exhausted, Harry pulled his fingers out slowly and began cleaning himself up with a flannel. Louis' soft panting was all he heard for a minute. 

"... God. That was fantastic." Louis groaned. Harry cleared his throat meekly.

"Yeah, thanks. If it's okay, for now, I'm going to go. I'm knackered after all that," he hummed quietly. Louis agreed, mentioning he'd pick Harry up after his shift the next day, and they soon hung up.

By the time Harry finished his bath, it was ten-thirty, and he soon dried himself off and settled into bed, exhausted and vaguely sore, like he could be coming down with something. His body was sort of achey, his head mildly hurting, and his cheeks felt a bit hot to the touch. Harry swallowed a couple paracetamol, chugged a glass of water, and texted Louis a quick good night before swiftly drifting off.

~~~

Harry should've recognized the warning signs. He'd been quizzed since he was twelve on the pre-heat indications, from fever, to binging, to mild joint pain. It'd been drilled into him since day one of sex ed.

And yet-- he didn't. 

Harry could be excused on one key caveat, however; in his defense, this was to be very his very first heat. 

He got dressed slowly, bundling up in a jumper and scarfing down three bowls of Weetabix for breakfast. If Liam would've been there, he could've warned Harry, because he was an Alpha and could easily detect Harry's incoming heat by his scent, so out of place in their small flat. Unfortunately, Liam was out at the gym. 

Harry slowly walked to work, ear buds in and Ed Sheeran's soft voice soothing the headache building in him once more. He got to work and was still a bit slow to take orders and make change, but Barbara let it slide, not realizing, as a Beta, that Harry was sinking into heat slowly but surely. 

By the time one rolled around, Harry was twitchy and tetchy, uncomfortable in skin that felt too tight and clothes that itched and irritated his uber sensitive nerves. He was draped across the cool counter and struggling to keep his breathing slow and steady as Louis walked in. 

"... Something smells amazing," Louis nearly purred, nostrils flaring as he breathed in what he assumed to be the smell of freshly-baked sweets-- but what was actually Harry's cloying heat scent, vanilla-rich and fragrant.

Harry's pupils were wide enough to be mistaken for drug-induced as he greeted Louis with a faint hello, shivering. Louis' scent was intensified for him, and he wanted to press himself to the Alpha and snuggle up close, maybe jump his bones a bit. Shaking his head, Harry cleared his throat and sighed. 

"'Lo. Can I get you anything?" Harry asked breathily, cheeks suffused a delicate pink and his eyes going glassy. 

Louis frowned. "You don't look well, pet. Are you ill?"

"It's just a small bug," Harry insisted. "Can I get you anything?" he repeated.

"Ehm, whatever smells so incredible," Louis replied, and Harry blinked at him, before turning around and fussing with the freshest baked goods, trying to guess which one Louis meant. There was a growing wet patch along the back of Harry's trousers, and Louis' mind pieced together the situation with a near audible click. 

"Harry," Louis growled, his voice soothing but low and rough. "Harry, baby. Look at me. _Now_." 

Harry obediently stared at him, compelled by his Alpha voice.

"Good boy. Harry, sweetheart, you're going into heat. D'you have a plan? I'm guessing you weren't on 'pressies? D'you have a heathouse or heatroom?" Louis asked slowly. Harry's eyes widened with panic and he shook his head frantically.

"No. No, no, no!" Harry began to break down, tears glimmering in his eyes and trickling down his red cheeks. "No. I haven't... This is my first," he croaked, beginning to pant furiously. Louis hopped the counter, ignoring the people starting to stare and thanking The Lord that none were unmated Alphas. He clutched Harry to him, breathing in his scent greedily and then stroking him. 

"Easy. I'll get you through this. We can call everybody with big explanations afterwards. Hand me your mobile." Harry, all obedience and submissiveness, immediately did so. Louis sent a text to all of Harry's speed dial contacts, saying he'd gone into heat and would be fine. Harry was beginning to squirm by the time he wrapped up, shutting the device off. "Hey. Stay with me, Hazza. I have a car and my flat isn't far. I live alone and I've dealt with several Omega heats before," he explained to Harry, who growled in jealousy and bit his shoulder for his trouble.

Louis huffed and carefully shepherded Harry out of the bakery and to his car, which was parked by the curb. He bundled him in and buckled Harry up, quickly climbing in and starting his car up. He groaned as Harry's slick and needy scent immediately engulfed the interior, seeping in and claiming it. Louis stifled a groan-- which quickly became a vicious snarl as Harry keened and ripped his shirt off, fingers going to tease his nipples, which were pink and puffy, deliciously sore-looking.

"Bad boy," Louis rumbled, watching as Harry sprawled in his seat and kneaded the bulge of his erection, which was lewdly pressed right up against the zip of his work trousers. "You can't just--" Harry promptly tore his slacks down, immediately kicking them into a puddle on the passenger floor. Louis nearly swallowed his tongue.

Harry was a mess, begging incoherently and yelping, slick already smearing on Louis' prized leather seat as he squirmed and got one knee pressed to the dash, one slim-fingered hand sliding over his thigh and immediately shoving a few digits into his greedy, leaking hole. He was flushed and gorgeous, curls a sweaty mess that clung to his pale, pink-swirled skin, eyes blown up black with lust, and mouth a lush, red paradise that constantly emitted loud and eager moans.

Louis stomped on the acceleration, barely managing to rip his eyes off of the sight Harry made. In no time, he pulled up on the Tarmac by his flat, promptly parking and hurrying to cover Harry in his coat. He threw himself from the car and quickly gathered Harry into his arms, trying to cover his modesty and ignore the needy whimpers the Omega made as they pressed together. Soon they practically fell into Louis' room, Harry attacking him with kisses and grinding on his thigh, their mouths meeting messily as Louis managed to shut the door and guide them to his bedroom.

Harry was crying softly, little hiccuping sobs, his body on fucking fire. His thighs trembled and he shoved Louis' coat off, pulling away from the Alpha and stumbling drunkenly towards his bed. He face-planted and writhed in the tangled bed clothes, whimpering as he was overwhelmed with Louis' scent. Harry was in the Alpha's den, burrowed into his most private part, intimately curled up in his wonderful smell. He kept whining like he was being injured, low, weak noises that constantly spilled from his throat. 

The bed dipped as Louis settled beside him, pulling his trousers and pants off in one, smooth move. Louis yanked his shirt off next, abdomen heaving gently and pupils blown, staring at Harry, taking in the sweet scent of his slick, which was dripping slowly down his crack and onto the mattress. Harry blinked up at him with a wobbly groan, spreading his thighs and touching himself lightly, gasping for breath as his matted curls stuck to his forehead. Louis pounced like a wolf on prey, teeth scraping along the pale column of Harry's throat as he sucked on the hollow of his shoulder, hips pressing his thick, twitching cock to Harry's belly.

They rocked together fervently, Harry's eyes shut and mouth open, spilling obscene sounds, as Louis marked his throat properly, bonding them as one, the intent in each of them dealing the deal. The bite would scar and raise, claiming Harry and broadcasting it to the world. Their scents would change and mingle, and Harry could've purred. 

"... Lou," Harry snuffled. "Need your knot, Lou," he whined, cheeks apple red and eyes glossy with tears. Louis shushed him with a kiss, pulling Harry into the position he wanted, adjusting him carefully and pinning his thighs open with strong hands. He shimmied down the bed, fingers twined tight around Harry's ankles, keeping him spread wide. "Lou, I said-- ah! _Louis_!" Harry arched up with a hoarse moan as Louis ducked his head and licked a broad, fat stripe right along Harry's dripping hole. 

Slick drizzled down onto Louis' tongue, and he nibbled at Harry's loose rim, which tensed and twitched under the assault. Louis licked another line along his crack, stopping to circle his tongue in a point, digging into Harry's wet, soft heat, which gave so easily at the slightest pressure. Harry was crying again, tears streaking down his face as he struggled to breathe properly, hands fisting the sheets and hips moving helplessly-- or rather, attempting to jolt, Louis' grip keeping him still with aborted movements. 

Louis shoved his tongue in with a low grunt, lapping furiously at his entrance, making Harry hiccup weakly and turn his face into the bed, biting at the sheets desperately with a sob. His body was pushed to the brink again and again, but he couldn't quite reach his peak; Harry's form was craving cock, craving an Alpha's knot, and it would not settle for anything less. 

After his jaw started to go numb, and Harry was making heavy, wet sounds instead of intelligible words, Louis pulled back with a ragged growl. He gripped his erection, which already had a knot lightly pushing at his base, and ran it along Harry's hot bum cheeks, tracing through slick and his own spit.

"Fucking look at you," Louis told Harry lovingly, voice hoarse and eager, an Alpha through and through. "'M gonna breed you up right, make you fat and full with cum and then my children." His mouth ran with his own filthy fantasies, which had Harry staring blearily at him, making weak noises with agreement. 

"Daddy," Harry croaked, turning over on his knees and bending over, showing his arse off. He spread his bum wide open, hole wet and silky hot, waiting and clenching eagerly on nothing. Louis groaned at both the sight and Harry's whispered word, wrapping his fingers around Harry's hips tightly enough to leave bruises and lining his cock up before sinking in, both of them moaning in unison. 

"Baby, fuck, you're so tight, so fucking tight," Louis growled, thrusting in and out very slowly at first, feeling Harry loosen up slightly while his body eagerly welcomed the intrusion. 

"Want you to breed me, Daddy," Harry panted heatedly, right cheek pressed to the pillow as he bit at it, trying to stifle his most embarrassing noises. "Breed me up round, give you all the children you could want. Just want to give you everything, Daddy, I do," he gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm gonna knot you so good," Louis promised, speeding his thrusts up and growling at the delicious sounds of their slick fucking, skin smacking together. "Keep you locked on my cock and fill you up," he grunted, eyes screwing shut as he began pounding fast and hard into Harry's sloppy hole. 

"Daddy, 'my gonna come," he whimpered weakly in reply, rocking with each pump, bed crashing against the wall as he cried out thickly. "Daddy, Daddy-- _oh fuck, fuck, fuuuuck, shit_!" Harry very nearly mewled as his hips jolted weakly, erection slapping into his belly once before he spurted all over Louis' coverlet, slick dripping down his thighs.

"Gonna, gonna breed you up, you fucking, filthy _bitch_ ," Louis snarled near incoherently into Harry's neck, biting at his nape as his rhythm stuttered to a halt, knot catching on Harry's rim, locking them together tightly as Louis' overly full balls began pumping Harry full of cum.

They collapsed into each other, panting weakly and struggling to regain control. Louis managed to maneuver them under the sheets, Harry burrowing into his chest with a tired snuffle. The Omega was now sore and achey, shivering and weak, but body currently fully satisfied and sated. Not for long, but right now, Harry was basically preening.

"Oi, get that smug smirk off your face, pretty," Louis chuckled. "Look like the cat that got the canary, you do."

Harry yawned back, "Nah, Omega that got the knot." Louis chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple, knowing they would be stuck together for awhile longer. 

"Well, you can go ahead and sleep now. You won't be getting much rest for the next few days."

"That a threat or a promise, Tomlinson?"

"Both, babe. _Both_."


End file.
